Limited
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: The Pods enhances physical abilities, how it is used comes down to each User. A group of six Ragtag military members were the original test subjects, since they were friends with the inventors: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Three years ago Phineas just vanished, and the first prototype Pods are causing issues, issues that had been resolved with each new advancement. T plus. AU.


She winced as the Pods dug deeper into her flesh, making their way down to the bone that lay beneath. She had been warned about what would happen if she continued using them. She was careful not to disturb her sleeping partner. She smiled as she cast one final glance, she had something to take care of...An old score to settle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the fuck is Sweetwater?" The team leader, known simply as Adler, growled at the assembled group.

"We don't know, Cap. She was here last night," a young African-American woman replied, not fazed by the Germanic woman's hostile mood.

"I think she left early this morning," A blonde at the other end of the table replied.

The German's eye narrowed dangerously. She stood up suddenly, disturbing the wooden table. The was a glint of light and a loud crack. The blonde cast a glance at the wall behind her and then back at the team leader. The blonde was in dumbfounded shock as Adler holstered her weapon, sat back down and resumed eating.

"Uh Cap? Is everything alright?" A young woman of Japanese descent inquired.

"Just fucking peachy," Adler snapped.

Her team exchanged looks as the leader traced the emblems on the Pods that were embedded into her flesh. While it was true that the Pods held great power, they caused sometimes unstable changes in the users. There were frequently groups of six or seven Pod Users, or"Poddies" as people had started to dub them. There was always a Keystone Pod that powered the rest, however with the pods had gotten such a wide distribution both legally and illegally, a Keystone was not always needed.

The sound of the front door slamming shut made most of the group to look in that direction. The sound of metal soled boots hitting against the concrete floor made Adler finally look up. Her eyes narrowed as a taller brunette walk into the room. A few bruises marred the young woman's face. The Germanic woman's brow furrowed. Once the other four members of the group caught the look on her face they backed away slowly. They got the feeling that there was about to be an outburst by the petite brunette. They were right to back away, as a knife appeared from almost nowhere and seemed to embed itself three inches from the taller young woman's head.

"Well someone is pissed off," Sweetwater noted cooly.

"When you leave in the middle of the night and don't tell anyone. You are damn right I'm pissed," Adler growled as Sweetwater passed her by, the knife causally handed back.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about Cap," Sweetwater replied nonchalantly.

"It _is_ my concern, when you up and fucking disappear! Damn it Adyson, it's bad enough that Isabella ran off with the designer of these fucking things. We are stuck with these things that are burrowing into our bodies, and Fletcher says he has no fucking clue how to get them off. He also told me that it could affect...Never mind that. We _have _to find Isabella and _**Phineas**_," Adler practically was practically spitting venom either time Isabella's name was spoken, but when the redheaded inventor's name was spoken it was with a mix of cold fury and hatred.

Adyson looked at the shorter woman with a mixture of sympathy and sorrow. Adyson could easily see that the Germanic woman was on the verge of an emotional melt down. The other women had all cleared out of the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Adyson led the other gently down the hall and into a bedroom. Once the door was quietly shut and Adyson could face the other woman, who for the sanity of the other, usually kept a calm and collected demeanor, had silent tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Gretch, you could have told me that last night. And I take it you haven't told the others?" Adyson spoke quietly, pulling the twenty-four year old into a comforting embrace.

"You _know_ how they would react," Gretchen managed to mumble.

Adyson sighed, yes she knew how they would react. It's the reason why Adyson always was partnered with Gretchen. Adyson saw Gretchen like the younger sister she never had, and with the death of Gretchen's family three years ago, Gretchen viewed Adyson like an older sister. It was shortly after the accident, that Isabella left command of the group to Gretchen, and eloped with Phineas Flynn. Adyson had a personal score to settle with the raven-haired woman. Adyson bit back a growl, Isabella _knew_ how unstable Gretchen was at that time, and yet she left anyways. The was a rumor that Isabella was pregnant with Flynn's child, it was something Adyson easily believed. Even though Gretchen was the youngest member of the troop by a year, she was by far the smartest and the most mature.

_But even for her being the most mature what happened two weeks ago still made her have a breakdown. I found her in the shower, with all her clothes on. I know I should have been a little more tough love on her, especially since she is married, but we all are married. We haven't seen our respective spouses in a little over two months now. I can say that I am relieved that none of the others have noticed Gretch's subtle changes in behavior._

Adyson's train of thought was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. Adyson gave permission for the person to enter and it was Milly Anderson, the only one not to get a snappish response from the Germanic woman. Milly was the medic for the team, and Gretchen's earlier behavior had been unsettling even more so than usual.

"Is everything okay?" Milly inquired.

"Yes, We should start our debriefing," Gretchen said with a curt nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heavily armored vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a small house. Six armor clad people came out side, Phineas Flynn couldn't see their faces but could tell by the marks on the armor, that they were Pod-users. Phineas's eyes scanned for a keystone Pod and found that each of them had one. As the group loaded into the vehicle each one cast a glance at his stark white armor which was out of place amongst the dark grey and black. The last one that loaded in, gave Phineas a once over glance and sat in the only place left: directly next to him.

"So do you six have anything to report?" An older man inquired, his voice sounding metallic thanks to his armor.

"Nothing of interest sir, had a few skirmishes with few pod junkies but nothing too major," The one next to Phineas replied, and Phineas was surprised that it was female.

"That's not good Eagle," The older man said with a curt nod.

"Not our fault you put us in this little fucking shitty hellhole and expect us to get results, Fox," Eagle snapped.

"Falcon, I suggest you get your team leader under control," Fox said swiveling his head to a taller armor clad person.

"Sorry, _Foxy,_ But I have no control over what the Cap decides to do or say, besides you know better than to piss her off," Falcon's voice was also female and a bit sarcastic in tone.

"Sir if I might make a suggestion?" Phineas spoke up tentatively, he got the feeling that all of the people who got in the armored car were female.

"What Red?" Fox snarled.

"It would be nicer if you, uh, didn't have such a bad attitude," Phineas suggested.

Fox instantly started muttering on how Scientists shouldn't be brought into the field. His muttering was brought to a halt when Eagle cocked back her fist and decked him out. Phineas could only stare in shock, while the other women sighed in frustration, almost as if they were used to this kind of behavior.

"So, I only caught two of your codenames, Eagle and Falcon...So what are the rest?" Phineas asked nervously.

"That's Breaker, Twitch, Fidget and Medic," Eagle said pointing to each member in turn.

"The Cap isn't one you want to piss off, Red," Fidget chuckled.

"Knock it off, Ka- Fidget," Eagle snapped, nearly slipping and calling her by her real name.

"Sorry Cap," Fidget apologized.

"So why do they want the ragtag group?" Breaker inquired as she fiddled with a pack of C-4 putty.

"Cap knows but she aint saying shit," Twitch responded, as she tumbled a bullet in her hands.

"So you are Medic? What exactly do you do?" Phineas asked.

Eagle scoffed and then whacked Phineas upside the head. Phineas looked at her, and he found that he can see her eyes now. They seemed very familiar, and her eyes seemed to read 'Are you joking?' Before Phineas could say anything, Eagle set her vision back to reflect.

_This can't be...This seriously can't be, but her eyes...When we get back to base I __**have**_ _to talk with Isabella. Especially since All six of them are using the Prototype Pods, the first ones that came out, _Phineas thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**All righty then, no clue where this came from.**_


End file.
